


Well, This Could Have Gone Better (Or that all important father-daughter conversation)

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conversation, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, cisco ramon is wells-bait, dialogue only, no dialogue tags, season 1 backstory in less than five hundred words, stuck on earth-whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Things aren't all bad."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Really?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"There a Big Belly Burger that delivers."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm a vegetarian."</i>
</p><p>Harry fills Jesse in on the important parts of life on Earth-Whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This Could Have Gone Better (Or that all important father-daughter conversation)

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Jesse?"

"Why is this place such a dump?"

"The particle accelerator exploded."

"The particle accelerator exploded back home, too. But you didn't let S.T.A.R. Labs become such a pit. It's worse than the dorms at college."

"Well, sweetheart – I made a mistake and did my best to cover it up. Kept the business going."

"And your doppelganger here didn't? He accepted the blame for what happened? Sounds like he's a better guy than you are."

"Well, it's not that simple. And he was evil. And he wasn't my doppelganger, not really."

"Oh, explain?"

_**Explains…** _

"Okay, so let me see if I understand this correctly. Your not-doppelganger here on Earth-Whatever was really an evil genius speedster called The Reverse Flash. He travelled back in time to murder the Flash when Barry was a little boy, but ended up murdering the kid's mother instead. Then he couldn't get back to his own time, so he tracked down your real doppelganger and his wife and killed them, and stole the guy's DNA. He built S.T.A.R. Labs and the particle accelerator with the express intention of causing an explosion that would seed an electrical storm that would just happen to put out a lightning bolt that would strike Barry Allen and turn him into the Flash. He would then train Barry to become a speedster so he could use him to tap into the Speed Force and to go forward in time."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I guess the plan worked? He made it back to his own time, right"

"Well, no… Not really."

"Not really? Dad, what the fuck?"

"Language, Jesse."

"Dad, screw my language, this sounds worse than an episode of _Commander Carl, Space Marshal of the Galaxy_. What else happened?"

"Let's see… "

_**Sees…** _

"So, Reverse Flash's ancestor kills himself to stop the bad crap – like killing the Flash – and the paradox opens up a singularity over Central City. The singularity is closed but left behind rifts – like the one you used to get here and back and here, again."

"Pretty much."

"That's it?"

"Not really…"

"Dad, this is getting annoying."

"Just so you know, the Reverse Flash – using _my_ name – posthumously confessed to Barry's mother's murder. So basically, I'm screwed unless I get plastic surgery."

"Great. So I'm stuck here, no friends, no family, no money, no personal hygiene products. And my dad looks just like a dead confessed murderer."

"You have a sweatshirt."

"Thanks, Dad. S.T.A.R. Labs branded clothing always makes me feel so much better."

"Things aren't all bad."

"Really?"

"There a Big Belly Burger that delivers."

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Right."

"So – other than not being Zoom-bait, any other upsides?"

"There's always Ramon to torment."

"Sweet."

"I'm a good dad, aren't I?"

"Yeah, when you're not being an ass."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"And Dad?

"Yeah?"

"Comb your hair."

__

FIN


End file.
